Different
by lil-missa
Summary: Everything was different today for some reason. Or maybe it was just a rare bad day for kenshin...either way it was leaving kenshin with the urge to pull or it hair or just beat sano with a broken wash bucket. kenshinkaoru roosterfox . [my first kenshin f


Everything was different. The normal daily routine has been thrown out of whack by some unknown force. It started with the way he woke up. His dreams were that of the "naughty" kind just like so many have been before, but this one was different. His dreams of Kaoru usually consisted of her starting whatever it was they did, because he knew he's never do it. But this one. This one he started. He leapt on her actually. He had thrown her over his shoulder and booked it to her room where he made sweat love to her over and over. Which was also different. They never actually finished anything they started. He woke up first. This time they finished many time and he woke up after she confessed her love.

Then the breakfast incident. He had been concentrating on the dream so much that certain "parts" of him reacted to the images engraved in his mind. Which caused him to running around the kitchen trying to think of some way to "sheath his sword", forgetting about the breakfast, resulting in three irritated people eating a burnt meal.

Then there was the laundry. Halfway into washing the clothes that damn cat that has been haunting him around the house for the last two years came running threw the dojo gates with some dog hot on her tail. The end result: a very wet kenshin, a broken wash bucket, a dirty court yard and clothes that needed cleaning all over again. That sent him out to town to buy a new bucket and maybe some food for dinner, which turned out disastrous. A carriage ran over his foot, the wash bucket he just bought was dropped in a mud puddle, which he found out was made by fish juices. Can't wash clothes in something that smelled so horrible.

Having a swollen foot was something Kenshin was use to but having it turn purple something different. Taking the chance of walking to the clinic, seeing as his luck was sucking today, he swept past people quietly. No one noticed him. that was until he didn't see the people walking by with the long piece of wood. Now he was walking to the clinic, head down, a hurt foot, and a possibly broken nose. No it wasn't broken, he just wanted to wine.

At the clinic he had the worse part of the day. He had waited in the empty lobby area for Magumi when he heard whispers. Being that he had excellent hearing he didn't need to move closer to hear, and he wish he didn't.

"yeah, and the little missy put her hands-"

"SANO" Magumi's voice was heard. "I don't care about what you and Kaoru did or didn't do. I have patients to see."

"Yeah, but fox, it was strange I tell you. When I was on top of her-"

A loud smacking sound was heard and a very pissed off Sano walked out into the lobby area holding his head grumbling about stupid foxes.

Kenshin tried to hide himself further into the chair he was sitting in. If that man said anything to him he swore it would take a whole army to keep him from tarring that man apart. How dare he touch Kaoru, his Kaoru.

Luckily for sano, he was too pissed to see anything outside of his bubble of anger.

Clenching the now broken fish smelling washtub he tried, but horribly failed, at banishing the images of sano and kaoru doing the things he had done with her in his dream. Everything he remembered doing sano was now doing it, and just to piss himself off further he imagined her liking it more. Almost getting up to follow the ex gangster and beating him with the remainder of the broken fish smelling washtub, megumi walked threw the door.

"Sir ken, what happened. What's wrong"

Clenching his teeth, still seething with anger, he growled. "A carriage ran over my foot and a piece of wood hit me in the nose"

"Well, get in here, let me have a look at that foot."

That was the good part of the day. Kenshin ended up not breaking his nose, however his foot on the other hand, was close to being crushed. There were little cracks in the Metatarsals. If he did anything that could over do his foot in the next two or three week it would break.

Now here he was, the legendary battosai, walking home limping, a bandage on his nose, a broken wash bucket in his hand and a box of groceries in the other. And he had the objective of washing the laundry, making dinner, taking a long bath, and going to bed.

How the mighty have fallen; into the role of the woman…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

kaorus day was fabulous. She woke up in a good mood from the dreams of Kenshin pleasuring her in ways she didn't know about, which made her wonder how she knew them to dream about them. Not giving it any thought he brushed her hair and prepared for the day.

She dressed in her favorite kimono and headed for breakfast only to be met with burned rice amongst other things Kenshin seamed to have forgotten about. Surprisingly she wasn't angry. It made her feel good to know that even some body as great and perfect as Kenshin could make mistakes. It reminded her that he was human.

The rest of the day went even better. Yahiko practice hard without complaining or calling her names then went off to work at the akabeko. He wasn't coming home for two days. He was going on a training camping trip with some other student from other dojos, or so he claimed. She didn't care. She would be alone with Kenshin for two says, maybe she could surprise him with something.

Taking a bath she made her way to find some lunch. Kenshin wasn't back yet, but that wasn't uncommon. She'd just have to prepare something herself.

Four hours later, Kenshin still wasn't back yet. There was still about two hours until the sun set, but still. Passing back and forth she started to become worried. Running into her room she headed right for the chest she kept in the corner. Opening it up she reached for a small box. The dagger that was held inside was something her father left for her for when she found some one she loved. Giving it to him would signify her intentions toward him. One day, possibly married and a family.

She placed it on the floor next to her bed. Reaching out to touch to dark wood she felt something poke her finger. Looking at her now bleeding finger she started to suck on it. Glaring down at the box her eyes widened at engravings on it. There were people, naked people, in strange positions, what the hell were they doing?

Coming closer to inspect the box her body stopped obey her commands. It started to move on its own. She tied to scream, but she no longer had any control over her voice either. As her body started to walk toward her bedroom door her sight became more and more blurry until finally everything went dark, and she was now in a dreaming state.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was glad to be home. Now he would take a bath, make dinner and go to bed. Just liked he planned. Walking threw the gates he tossed the broken washtub to the side and hauled the groceries into the kitchen.

"Miss. Kaoru, im home" he called as he put away the food. Finishing he sighed and turned to look for kaoru since she hadn't responded. What he saw standing in the doorway behind him was something he wasn't expecting. Kaoru standing there, hair down, and the look of heated lust in her eyes.

Fidgeting under her stare he smiled the best wanderer smile he could muster. "Good evening Miss. Kaoru, after this one takes a bath this one will prepared dinner for you, that I- oof" the air was nearly knocked out of him. He wasn't prepared for her to throw herself at him. He now stood pressed between the counter and kaoru. Her gaze promise fulfillment of his strongest sexual desires. He just stood there as she placed her nose just above the skin of his neck. Her breath sending chills down his spine. Placing her nose on his skin she moved it up toward his ear, which she nibbled on softly.

"M-Miss. Ka-kaoru. What-what are you" she licked his ear making his gasp and clench the counter "doing?"

Knowing something was up he pulled her hands from around his neck and tried to move past her to the door. He managed to turn them around but she was still latch onto him. Almost successfully releasing himself he stiffened again with her newest form of torture.

She reached down and grabbed him. It was a bold move and he didn't understand where this was coming from but he knew why he was having trouble resisting. He loved her more than anything and he very much wanted to do what she obviously wanted to, but they weren't married and he hadn't even told her that he lover her.

She started rubbing him.

Not surprised about the reaction certain body parts were having he gasped at how good it felt. It was as if she had done this before. Then the images of sano ran inside of his head. Now depressed and seriously contemplating beating sano with whatever was nearest when he saw him again, he tensed and did the only thing he could think of at the time, he turned around and ran for it.

There was nowhere he could go, so for some reason he ran to his room. Closing the door behind him he looked around for a place to hide, but wasn't quick enough. She had found him.

When did she get so fast?

He backed up, this wasn't right. She had just been with sano. "Miss Kaoru, please listen to me. You can't do this to sano." He closed his eyes in pain. This was hard. Maybe the hardest thing he had to do. "Sano would be heartbroken. You shouldn't betray somebody you…love" he felt tears in his eyes. "that you should not" his arms fell to his side, as he stopped moving backward. It really hit him in that moment.

He didn't know what he expected but what happened wasn't even close to it. Just as he was opening his sad eyes she was mere centimeters from him. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear seductively.

"I was never with sano, now stop running and let me have you"

kenshins jaw dropped. He was in such a state of shock that he didn't know he was thrown to his futon before he was already there and being straddle by a very persistent kaoru.

Flawlessly, and with rapid speed, she had untied his hamaka. He came to when she reached her hand down his hamaka and grabbed him, teasingly moving her fingers around his member. She had no pattern. Her goal was to merely make him beg for what she could do to him. It was obvious she wanted control over him.

"Miss- you shouldn't- kaoru- we aren't- kaoru" he clenched the thick blanket of his futon.

When he felt the warmth of her lips on his member he jumped up and pushed her shoulders aback. Between pants he managed to gasp out, "Miss kaoru, we should not be doing this, that we shouldn't" still having his hands on her shoulder she smiled playfully as she leaned into his hands, forcing him down onto his back. "You see, we aren't married, that we are not…" now that he was fully laying on the floor with his hands out holding kaoru furthest from his body as possible she reach behind her and started to untie the knot keeping on her unwanted kimono. He spoke with his eyes wide and looking up at the ceiling. "this unworthy one would not want to tarnish your reputation" her kimono was now open, her bindings still in place. "you see, this unworthy ones hands are stained with blood" he gasped as he felt her warm, naked, skin against his hips and newly exposed nether regions. "And wouldn't want to- where is my hamaka?"

Moving his hands out of the way she leaned down, raising her hips, arching her back slightly. He looked her straight in the eyes. The depth in them, the fiery passion captivated him. He couldn't look away.

A soft, slightly playful smile reached her lips. Leaning completely down she laid a soft kiss on his lips. It took a minute for him to relax, and even then he wasn't completely. Opening her mouth slightly, she began deepening the kiss, still slow and punishing.

He responded timidly until she brought her tongue into the matter. She enthralled him with it. She new how to use it against him. It was if she could read his thoughts.

His body betrayed him when it wrapped his arms around her and braught her closer to him. She had placed her exposed nether region on his exposed nether regions and started to rub herself against him.

He broke the kiss and gasped, slightly arching his upper back. It had been fifteen years since somebody had touched him the way she was. He hadn't felt this desire to the extent that he was at that moment…well he couldn't say its been fifteen years because he had never experienced this amount of torture and pleasure.

He was about to grab her when she pulled away slightly. That was until she reached down with her hand and placed his member at her entrance. She opened her folds, allowing the tip to enter when she put weight on it.

He didn't know what to do. It was too much at that moment. He went for staying still and hoping it doesn't go away. It worked until she didn't move. Opening his eyes her looked up at her to see a dazzling smile. He smiled back.

Reaching down she grabbed his wrists. Pulling them down she moved them inside of her open kimono and placed them on her butt. He held his hands there lightly, until she started to put more weight on her hips. The further down she went, the more of his member was engulfed by her, the tighter of a grip he held on her butt.

She was defiantly a virgin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, so he was sitting against the wall of his bedroom starring at the wonder thay was kaoru sleeping in her bed. they had made love in his room, then in the hall when he went for a glass of water, then again in her room when he was bidding her farewell. He had gotten a total of four hours of sleep and now the sun was rising. His body ached from the events of last night. She was feisty. He didn't know she had nails and defiantly didn't know she was a biter. But of course that didn't mean he didn't like it. He loved it. It was just tiring. Besides, he wanted to pounce on her ones and she pounced on him three times already. Three times in just a few hours.

He didn't expect her to be up for a few more hours, but just incase he decided he should escape for the day less she break him. Bathing, dressing, and writing her a note explaining where he was going, he left for town. Maybe he could talk to sano, or help miss magumi at the clinic. Then a much better idea hit him. He needed to talk to somebody that wouldn't make fun of him or kaoru like sano and megumi would. The was only one person to go for that…

"What do you want battosai, can't you see that im busy?" siato tried to stare down Kenshin. Normally Kenshin would just stare back unfazed but this time he was fidgeting in his seat under his gaze. Something was up. Leaning back in his chair he smiled cockily. "whats got you so nervous? Does this have to do with that kamija girl?"

Kenshin smiled nervously. "well, you see…"

"You finally did it then, huh." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "So whats the problem exactly? Is she not good eno-"

"Saito, its not like that, that it isn't."

"So its you then"

"No, yes, I mean" he began to sweat.

"Out with it already battosai"

"She wont leave me alone" he exhaled.

Saito just looked at him as if what he didn't faze him. "I see, so the great battosai is having trouble keeping his female satisfied"

"NO its not that. She's plenty satisfied, that she is, its just that i can't repeated do it over and over, that I can not. You know she wanted it three times last night, that she did"

Saito laughed, a full belly of laughter.

Kenshin looked at him irritated. Figures the only time this man laughed was at him.

"Don't worry battosai. No man can do that. There isn't anything wrong with you. Besides, last time I looked it was a good thing she wants you. Does she say your name?"

Kenshin nodded.

"There you go. Now if you excuse me I have work to do"

Kenshin nodded, feeling better. He was a normal man, now all he had to do was explain that to kaoru. Just as he reached the door saito stopped him.

"I suggest you speak with that lady doctor of yours. Three times last night, huh? She might be with child now"

Kenshin just stood there. Surprisingly saito let him stay there for what seemed like hours staring at him in utter shock. He didn't even think about that. Why didn't he think about that? It never crossed his mind. He had always imagined that he would take her on their wedding night so that if something like that happened they would be married, but she took him, and rather unexpectedly.

"Himura" siato voice didn't reach the stunned man.

"HIMURA" saito yelled scaring Kenshin half to death. "that lady doctor" he reminded Kenshin without even looking at him.

"Oh, yes, thank you saito. Ill see you around, that I will" and with that he was off, and in a hurry. Thoughts kept going threw his mind. Thoughts of why she would do this, of where the passion came from. it was as if she wanted to get pregnant.

He skidded to a stop at the thought. "She wants a baby?" that didn't seem right either, but then again it did. He was taking so long to claim her, she might have wanted to family and hopefully he would come around.

No! That didn't sound right either.

Magumi stood in shock. She didn't know what to think. Putting her fingers on her forhead, she closed her eyes, deep in thought.

Kenshin sat there, nervous. He didn't know what the lady doctor would say, but he dredded it.

"Ok, so the raccoon girl seduced you last night?"

"Yes, three times" Kenshin nodded.

"And you said she wasn't acting at all like the normal kaoru?"

He shook his head.

"Im not sure. Other than a duel personality there is no explanation, unless she just had enough of waiting and decided to take you."

He looked at her skeptically.

"you never know with that girl" turning around she called over her shoulder as she headed for the door to the waiting room "just talk to her about it. Im sure she'll answer you."

He didn't know what to do. This wasn't something he had to deal with in the revolution or his years at wandering. He just ignored the female sex unless they needed saving. He was the night in shinning armor, not Casanova. Although he did like the way kaoru left against him. And the way she gasped out his name.

Kenshin tensed. Kaoru was going to kill him when she sees what shape he left the bind for her breasts in. he didn't mean to tear them off her. It was her fault really.

He sighed.

Like he'd tell her that. She'd kill him anyway.

Magumi had just finished the last patient. The waiting room was now empty and she was ready for a well deserved break. Dinner perhaps.

"Miss Magumi? Are you here?" the voice of one kaoru kamija was heard threw the clinic.

Magumi sighed. "what is it raccoon girl?"

Kaoru walked threw the door of the back room, which Magumi was currently occupying.

"Oh there you are miss Magumi" kaoru smiled.

"Yes here I am , now make it quick"

Kaoru blushed. "I have a problem, or atleast I think it is."

Magumi smiled slightly. She knew what was coming. She needed advice about her and Kenshin.

"Well you see, I was going to give ikenshin my fathers dagger last night when I felt something prick my hand. Just after that my body began to move on its own. I had no control, then I simply fell asleep. The dreams I had though. They were so real. It was of Kenshin and I, and we," her face turned red.

"I have and idea" she raised her hand to stop her. "Please continue.

"Well, after we did…that…I woke up and it was morning time. The strange thing was that my body was tired and soar and…."

Magumi was no longer smiling. She seemed deep in thought. "what else."

"down there was uncomfortable. It was like really did do the things that we did n my dreams.

Magumi starred at her in udder shock. Oh dear god the girl didn't remember. Oh holly hell she could be pregnant.

She needed to talk to Kenshin.

"You need to sit down and think really hard about what could have made you that way. Maybe it was possible that the dreams weren't really dreams. Now if you excuse me I must go. I have something urgent to take care of." She stood and ran from the clinic.

Where the hell was she going?

OK things that could have made her feel that way that she did. Sitting back she tried to think of something, anything, but nothing came. Standing she decided to go home to the dojo. After all she had no idea what could have made her feel the way she did without actually doing it.

"SIR KEN!" A scream emitted throughout the dojo.

Dropping the cat that took him the last hour to catch he ran towards the panicked voice. "what is it miss Magumi, is something the matter?" Stopping in front of that lady docter he was surprised to feel his cheek go numb. Apparently she had slapped him, but he never saw the hand move. "Miss magumi?" he questioned the oddly calm doctor.

"I just had to do that. For the raccoon girl."

"Why?" he really didn't understand. What did he do, she was the one that forced herself onto him. He tried to deny her, but she was persistent and used dirty tricks.

"that poor girl just came to me asking about why her body felt as if she had made love?"

"Why would she need to ask you that unless she…" he froze. Oh god what had he ordone. She doesn't remember.

"that's right. She wasn't herself. Now there might be a change that she'd pregnant."

He looked down ashamed. He really did it this time. She would defiantly kick him out when she found out, not letting to see any child that might have come of this.

"don't look like that sir ken, something obviously made her do what she did. Now all we have to do is figure out what it was."

"Hello Kenshin, Magumi." Kaoru flushed. She ad just walked around the corner when she heard voices. As soon as she saw Kenshin face the dreams from before entered her mind. She flushed.

"Good afternoon Miss kaoru, I have prepared a bath for you, that I have."

"thank you Kenshin" she smiled and she made her way to the bath, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Perfect" megumi whispered as she watched kaoru walk into the bathhouse and close the door.

Kenshin looked at her as if she had a second head.

"I need to inspect something in her room"

"Why in her room" he followed kegumi down the hall of the dojo.

"She said that after touching the box that held her fathers sword something pricked her finger and she instantly lost control of her body and fell asleep."

"Her fathers dagger?" he thought about it for a moment. It wasn't un heard of for a man to place boobie traps on something that valuable but why would he do that then give it to her daughter?

"that's right Kenshin, it was given to her to give to her intended."

Kenshin stopped walking. Kaoru's intended.

Megumi walked up to the bathhouse with the box in hand. After studying it over and over she found the small needle that pokes out on the top of the box, the middle of a graphic picture. What interesting carvings to have on a box.

"Kaoru" megumi called threw the door to the bathhouse.

"Yes Miss Megumi" kaoru replied sleepily.

"I found the box in your room and am taking it home to inspect it for any chemical or herbal compounds. Also when you get out of there go straight to bed. We don't' know what it wrong with you yet so take it easy"

"I will miss Magumi, thank you for everything."

"No problem raccoon girl" she smiled.

Kenshin watched from a far. He knew something was up and he hope megumi would find out.

"Sir ken" megumi's voice was heard. He looked at her and she made her way to him. "If she is indeed pregnant then we will start seeing signs in two weeks. Look for things like temporary sickness, moodiness, fatigue, and tender breasts. Some people have one some have all. It depends on the person."

Kenshin bowed his head slightly "thank you miss megumi. Please keep me informed."

Megumi nodded once and exited the dojo.

&$&$$&&$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A week and a half had passed and megumi finally had something so tell him about that stupid box. Kaoru on the other hand had yet to show signs of pregnancy but they were far from being in the clear. There was still three days left.

For the most part everything turned to normal with the exception of kaoru. He almost had to tie himself to something to keep himself from entering her room at night. Is keen hearing had picked up faint sounds of moans coming from her room. Moans that only he could hear. She had been experimenting and it was driving him mad.

In all honesty he missed the way she felt against him. He wanted it. He needed it. He didn't know how long he could go without it. After they find out whether or not she's pregnant he would ask her permition to court her.

Kaoru sat on a cot in the megumi's medical clinic waiting for whatever it was that the doctor had for her. The female doctor seemed very persistent about her coming down here. She hoped it had something to do with the box her father gave her.

"Kaoru, its warm out today. Are you hot?"

Turning toward the room megumi was in she smiled. "yes miss Magumi, I am"

"then drink that cup of water on the table I left for you"

Walking over to the table Kaoru studied two identical glasses with clear water like liquid in it. One, however, had an ink mark on it. What did that mean? Not thinking anything of it she grabbed it and drank it down hungrily.

Megumi sat in the next room looking at the papers she had before her. The stuff on that box was potentate. She had managed to make a version of it in oral for instead of the sneaky needle, but what were the effects? Standing, she made her way toward kaoru to explain what happened to her. Truly, this will get Kenshin into a world of trouble. Walking threw the doors she was greated by a smiling kaoru.

"Good afternoon Miss Magumi"

"Good Afternoon Kaoru." Magumi sat down on a stool infront of kaoru and reached for the empty cup in kaorus hands. Turning to place it back on the table she noticed something. There was a black ink mark on that glass. Tunring toward Kaoru she asked worridly. "Did you drink what was in this cup?"

Kaoru nodded. "Was that wrong? You said to drink the cup of water in the table." Kaoru asked. Suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere she felt as if there was a giant man sitting in the middle of her chest.

Magumi sighed. Well…shit!. "There was something on that needle. It had a combination of herbs and medications that reverts the brain back down to its basic instincts. In your case a strong desire to mate with your chosen male"

"My chosen male?" kaoru grabbed the fabric over her chest. Her heart had begun to pound.

"Yes, Sir Ken is your chosen male. The herbs have been choosen carefully to provide a woman such as yourself a very strong aphrodisiac. What you did in your dreams a week and a half ago wasn't a dream. You saduced Sir Ken and forced yourself on him"

Kaoru couldn't move. The shock from the wormds of miss Magumi and the embarrassment of what she did over took her senses. "I can't move" she gasped out. She was loosing control over her body once again.

"I know" Magumi sat on the stool, shaking her head. Well this was actually kind of amusing. "What you drank was not water. You actually took a dose of what was on that needle orally. Come back here in three days for an inspection. I need to look over your body for side effects of your and kenshin's time together."

"Miss Magumi" she spoke one last time before she blacked out.

The lady doctor sat there looking down as kaoru stood up as if nothing happened. Looking up into her eyes she saw raw passion. "You better get going kaoru, Kenshin is waiting for you" megumi smiled.

Nodding once, kaoru headed home.

"Hey ugly, whats wrong with you" Yahiko yelled from the dojo after noticing kaorus strange entrance of the dojo.

"GO AWAY YAHIKO" kaoru yelled.

The boy stood there in shock. She really ment it.

"SPEND THE NIGHT AT STUBAME'S" kaoru yelled again.

That sent a smile right to the boys face. "really?"

"JUST GO!!!"

Dropping his broom he was out of there before his sensai could tell him different.

Locking the door behind her she made her way toward the bathhouse. She knew he was in there, she could smell the man.

Magumi sat in her office starring out into the empty waiting room debating on whether or not she should have stopped kaoru. Shouldn't she have done something? It wasn't her fault the dumb raccoon girl drank something with a mark on it. Any idiot knows that if something it marked that means its special, especially when its in a medical clinic. It could have been something that could kill her or paralyze her for all she knew.

Although, Now that Kaoru knows it isn't a dreams then when she wakes up in the morning their relationship will take a step on some direction. Good or bad, it didn't matter, as long as it was different. As long as they were stuck in the same rut for another two years.

The chance of pregnancy wasn't a worry any longer either. Along with the herbs and medications she explained to kaoru there was also signs of a hormone. The hormone that prevents an egg from imbedding itself into the lining of her uterus. There was no way for her to have gotten pregnant. But now that she has been taken, it will be obvious to any man who manages to get into the girls bed. After they find out she has already be tainted, no man will want her; except Kenshin.

Kaoru would thank her later for letting her go. Or kill her. Either way her friends will be happier. A lot happier than her anyway.

$$)$()($)($)()$)

Waking up in the bath he heard Kaoru yelling at yahiko again. Sighing he closed his eyes. Sleeping is the bath was dangerous but he didn't exactly plan it. He had been up for the last few nights thinking about the situation with kaoru and him. He can't live for the rest of his life pretending it never happened. What if she was pregnant? What if she figured it out and kicked him out?

Tears filled his eyes at the rare show of emotions, but no one was around so it didn't matter, or at least he thought.

He never noticed the figure entering the bathhouse and stand behind him. It didn't register until he heard the sound of a clothes falling from a body.

Spinning around he gasped. How did he miss her? He knew when an ant was walking by him, but this girl. Desire was rolling off her in waves and yet he missed her presence.

Stopping at that thought, his breath hitched in his throat. Kaoru was naked, and smiling at him. Never leaving eye contact she reached her hand up and untied the ribbon in her hair at a tortuous pace.

Staying completely still he watched her take a step toward him, playing with a few trans of her hair that fell over her shoulder.

As her body came closer and closer to an ever hardening Kenshin, he stepped back further and further until he was pressed up against the wall. Stepping into the tub she made her way to him, bending down seductively. The mists from the hot water rose around her as if it was presenting her to Kenshin. The seductiveness of it was something he had never experience before.

"Miss Kaoru" his voice was weak. "You are not yourself, that you are not." She was now kneeling down in front of him. "You will not remember this tomorrow and I want-mmm" her hands made their way to his scarred chests sending bolts threw Kenshin.

Whatever he wanted to say was now thrown out the window as she moved her fingers over his chest and down under the water.

Closing his eyes as tight as he could he gritted his teeth. Her hands swept over him gently making his squirm.

"Miss kaoru please, I don't want it to be this way."

Taking her hands away from his nether regions as if it burned her she looked up at him with watery eyes. "You don't want me?" she whispered. Moving to turn away she was stopped when Kenshin grabbed her arm and turned her torward him.

With a hand on the side of each arm she looked her straight in the eye. "No miss kaoru, I want you, that I do, but not when you are not yourself, that I don't"

Smiling at his she moved her hands to his chest once again, this time however, pushing herself against him. Her mouth kissing his neck softly, as if worshiping him. Between kisses she managed to whisper feverishly. "My rurouri, I remember everything we did last time and I don't regret it. As a matter of fact I enjoyed it so much I tried to simulate it on my own, but nothing seems to compare to you."

Kenshins eyes flew open, bigger that he ever remembered opening them. She wanted him, she remembered, she fantasized about him, and she was touching him again.

Oh god was she touching him.

Her hands moved up and down his hardened self while she continued to worship the skin of his neck and shoulders.

Kenshin on the other hand was trying to contain himself enough to push her off of him. She wasn't herself last time and she wasn't now.

"Miss kaoru please, my blood stained hands can never taint some one at presious and you."

Not even blinking an eye kaoru retaliated. "You already have once"

She captured his lips.

Thinking over the nights activities kaoru laid on her futon, surrounded by strong arms. She was till shy and wanted nothing more that to pull the blanket over herself and hide from him, but he was stronger that she was. He wouldn't let her move, even if he was still asleep.

Smiling at the thought she snuggled closer into him. There was no reason to be shy anymore, who was she kidding? He made it very clear last night how much he loved her.

Last night.

Last night was wonderful. They drove each other mad in the bathtub, in the dinning room, the dojo, and in her bedroom. It was all teasing and touching, stuff to make each other want the other even more, but then when they entered her room, it all climaxed. He took her this time. This time he showed her how much he loved her.

Blushing at the thought she realized something. After the bathtub insadent she had the majority of her control back. By time they were in her room she had it all back.

Growing angry she wished Magumi was next to her so she could smack the girl silly. That lady doctor friend of hers must had given her a weaker dose.

Watching Kenshin sleep at rare peaceful sleep a smiled grew on his face. He was so amazing. In everyway he made her want him and here he was sleeping like a child. He didn't realize it at all.

Reaching up she brushed a stray piece of red hair out of kenshins face. Touching his lips ever so lightly she wished she could kiss him right there. What would he do if she did?

Her thoughts were absorbed in the desired lips of the rurouni that she didn't notice his eyes were on her. Startling her he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. Leaning forward he paused before touching his lips to her just to say the one thing he never said to her. The one thing she said to him last night that fueled his desire. "I love you Kaoru".

His lips touched her.

Tears ran down her face.

Megumi sat at her desk in the clinic starring at the water like substance in the glass on her desk. She had made more of the "crazed horney woman" drink, she so cleverly named. It was based off of what Sano called kaoru when she was describing a dream that he had a few weeks back. Of course the rooster had come running into the clinic thinking he was ill or something. She had to explain that sex dreams were normal and didn't mean a thing. He still thought he was ill and dieing.

She laughed at that.

It took her a week of being pestered by sano to finally tell him that she didn't care and smacked him across the face when he kept talking anyway. That was when this whole thing with kenshin and kaoru happened.

Megumi frowned. She wished that she was the star of Sanosukes dreams. Standing up she walked over to the calendar on the wall and ripped off the paper on the front. She was so busy that day she had forgotten to update it.

Turning back around she leaned against the wall and stared at the glass once again. If she could only find a way to dull down the effects some she could use that to many other peoples advantage. She couldn't count the number of people that came in asking why she were no longer in the "mood". Most were depressed, lacking the confidantes the men wanted. This would give the women the push to bringing back the spark in their marriages.

"hey fox, what's for dinner?" sano walked into the room smiling.

Megumi sighed in defeat. She didn't feel like arguing today.

"man is hot out there, do you have something to drink?" sano questioned megumi.

She nodded. "sure, the glasses are in the kitchen, there is a bucket of fresh water in the counter. Help yourself."

Sano groaned at the work needed for a simple glass of water. He really was lazy. Looking around he noticed the glass on the desk. "Its ok fox, ill just drink yours." He picked it up and started drinking it.

"Mine?" megumi starred at the glass in sanos hands. "No" she leapt up and hit the glass from the ex fighter for hires hands. The glass broke on the floor.

"Geez fox, did you have to attack me?" he turned toward the kitchen for a glass of his own. If the fox wanted hers that bad then she could have it.

Megumi starred on in shock as sano entered the kitchen. What now? Will it have the same effect on him?

Suddenly the sound of a glass breaking and sano grunting in pain jolted megumi back into this world. Sano could have fallen and hurt himself.

Running toward the entrance of the kitchen she stopped as soon as she entered. Gasping she turned around and tried to go back out the other way but was stopped. Sano had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Turning he picked her up by the hips and placed her on the counter.

"Rooster?" megumi whispered. Sano smiled one of his sexy suave smiles that could melt any woman's heart, including her own. There was no escaping this. Not that she minded too much.

He leaned forward and kissed her with all his might.


End file.
